New Howls arise
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: Bella choses the pack over the cullens and from there a whole world is revealed. Check out what happens when Jake imprints on Bella and a new wolf pack moves into town and someone else has their sights on Jake and Bella
1. Chapter 1 First Time

I exited the car and watched Edward pull off. I felt firm hands grip tightly onto my shoulders. I turned to see Jacob. He gave me a big Bear hug. I followed him into the house. It was really peaceful and quiet.

"Are you home alone?" I asked

"Yup My dad is at your dads watching the game," He said.

We sat down onto the couch. Of all the things I wanted to say I could not manage to think of one thing. Jacob's eyes were burning a hole through me. I turned to see him smiling.

"What?" I asked

"You look...Um you look like," He stuttered

"Alice," I said.

"Beautiful. You look really beautiful," He said.

"Thank you. Jacob I wanted to come here and talk and maybe explain something's to you," I told him.

He sighed.

"So you and Cullen are back together? You can forgive him that easily?" He asked

"No I can't but I'm trying. Jake I don't want to argue I just wanted to let you know that I am always here if you need a friend," I said to him.

"No Bella, I'm not about to let you do this to yourself and me. I Love you if you don't love me then go. I'm tired of this struggle with you. I can't be just a friend to you because every time we are together it does not feel like a normal friendship it feels like so much more. I find myself sitting around waiting for you to decide if you want this and if you want to be with me and I just realized that you don't. It took you no time to just back into Edwards's arms but it took you forever to kiss me. You don't want me Bella. Why won't you just leave me alone," He said harshly.

I felt the tears rolling from my eyes.

"Because I care about you," I said to him.

"But don't you see how much pain I am in. I just want to be stress free and I can't do that in this love triangle. This may be convenient for you but not for me...not anymore," He said.

"Jake please don't do this," I pleaded.

"You're doing this Bella," He said. "This is all you."

I looked into jakes eyes. I felt my heart breaking. It was too much. I could see the pain in his eyes. The fire burning was undeniable. I loved Jacob. At that very moment there was something in me that wanted him. I had never noticed how sexy Jacob actually was. His body was ripped and firm. His hair trimmed short. The muscles and the tattoos, the bareness of his skin was setting my body on fire. I was afraid that I was about to do something I'd regret later.

Jacob grabbed my face gently. His lips burned against mines. It felt as if a monster was being unleashed. I pushed his body back onto the couch. Jacobs's hands was everywhere touching and feeling. I was in for so much trouble I could feel it. But I could not bring myself to stop.

Jacob…Jacob I can't. That was the words she wanted to say. Bella wanted so badly to say no but with every passing second her body was saying yes. The way his hot skin felt made her melt and it was impossible to put out the fire that was already lit. Jacob grabbed a hand full of the dark tee shirt that clung to Bella loosely and ripped it off. His fingertips trailed down her spine as he twirled his finger in her long tassels of hair. He pulled away from her to get a better look and once he did he brought her back from cloud nine. Bella pulled away and stood to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her waist and remained quiet. There was nothing to say. She was at a loss for words. She did not want to tell the truth. The truth would have her back onto the couch rolling around with him. The truth was that she wanted this. She wanted every minute of this and more. But her mind was not equipped to think of a logical lie at such a fast pace.

"Bella…"

"Jake please don't say anything. Just give me a minute to think," she said taking a step back.

"No," Jacob said. "No more thinking."

Jacob chased behind Bella. She moved quickly into the kitchen trying to get out and dodge but there was no way of escaping it. She finally had to deal with her feelings for Jacob alone.

"I can't do this," she said. "This is wrong."

"But you want to Bella. You want me just as bad as I want you."

"Stop it," she demanded. "You are confusing me."

"I'm not confusing you. I'm putting what you are feeling out in front of you. Bella you want this. No one is going to put you on death row if you admit it."

"Jacob Please…"

Jacob silenced her with his lips. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. Bella didn't resist. She allowed him to touch her and caress her body. He placed her on top of the kitchen table. Bella laid her body flat as he made a trail or kisses from her mouth to her neck. Jacob blew his warm breath onto her neck and that gave her never ending chills down her spine. He placed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you Isabella Swan and now I'm going to show you just how much I loved you."

He placed his body and her center and thrusted forward slowly. Bella Moaned in ecstasy and closed her eyes.

"I love you Bella. I'm not going to let you fight this anymore. You deserve to be happy. I can do that."

She managed to choke up the words he was dying to hear, "I love you too."

#

Edward sat at the edge of his bed with his fist clenched tightly. He could not wait until the stroked of 10. That was when he knew that Bella would be safely in his arms and away from that mutt. Everything he was in Jacob's presence it reminded him of everything he could not give her.

Edward stood to his feet as he heard the door close downstairs. He used his speed only to find his family had returned home. Edward let out a sigh and headed for the couch. Alice was sitting there with her feet curled under her legs and the slightest smiled on her face. Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"Edward where is Bella?"

"I wish she were here. I don't like her with that mutt," Edward growled.

"Oh so that was what brought the collapse on earlier," she smiled. "Listen I know that you dislike Jacob but it's not because he is a bad person it is because of what he is. Who would have thought discrimination existed in this century."

"What are you speaking about?"

"Maybe you should try to get to know Jacob on Bella's Level. There is a reason she cares for him and I doubt it is because he is an inconsiderate ass whole and werewolf. That is your opinion of him so why don't you try her opinion of him."

"You know Alice I hate the fact that you are so much wiser than I am," Edward smiled.

"Yea we'll I am a girl."

"Does being a girl justify your level of knowledge?" Edward asked

"Actually it does. Haven't you heard the Women are from Venus and Guys are from mars theory?"

Edward and Alice busted into laughter. Rosalie entered the room in bitter frustration. Edward sighed.

"What has Bella ever done to you?" Edward asked

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said

"I have tried to ignore those ignorant comments inside of your head but I cannot deal with them any longer."

"Edward you are barking up the wrong tree," Rosalie warned

"Oh really," Edward said standing to his feet.

"Edward your human pet is no concern of mines. I hope you enjoy the rest of her life together."

"Go to Hell."

"I wish," she said walking away.

Edward sat down beside Alice who was shaking her head in disapproval. Edward looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"Why do you entertain that? You know what her problem is Edward just leave it be."

"Rose does not understand that I don't want this anymore than she does. I have tried to change Bella's mind, to make her see that she can be more than I am."

"You don't owe Rosalie any explanation. Maybe one day she will let this go or maybe she will live with her pain forever but it's her pain to deal with not yours."

Edward smiled lightly.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Correction, I have an accurate answer for everything."

"I have to pick Bella up from La push. I will be back in a few," He said heading for the door.

#

Bella lay quietly cuddled in Jacobs arms. She allowed her hair to cover her face due to the embarrassment she was now undergoing. She knew if she looked up at him she would start crying. She would start crying because she imagined losing her virginity to Edward. She only imagined being with one guy and that was Edward. But here was Jacob and his warm skin making her feel beautiful. This moment was special to her. That was what she feared. It was perfect and she wished it would have lasted forever. But now reality was resurfacing and Bella was afraid. She had opened up a whole new world of emotions for herself and Jacob.

She had taken his Virginity too. No matter how hard you try you can never forget your first intimate experience. But more importantly how would she tell Edward? He would never forgive her. Jacob could sense her body tense up. He smiled lightly.

"You're worrying?" He asked

"I'm worrying a lot."

Jacob sighed. "I don't want you to worry. I want you to savor this moment like I am."

"Remember when we were kids and we knew how to forget about everything and never make anything complicated?" she asked "Why doesn't that follow us into adulthood?"

"I don't know Bella but what I do know is that I fall in love with you over and over again."

"But you will imprint one day and you will have your dream girl. She will be able to give you everything she has unlike me."

"Imprinting won't change my feelings for you. You will just be forced into a love triangle," He smiled.

Bella grew quiet for a moment.

"Jacob I really do love you. You are whats best for me. But I can never bring my mind to choose what's best for me. I always want what's hard to obtain."

"I figured that out a long time ago Bella. I figure that out when I realized how stubborn you are. Bella I love you and I will always fight for what I want until I take my last breath. I know that you love Edward. I even believe that he loves you just as much as I do but being with him is unhealthy for you."

"Being with both of you is unhealthy for me," Bella corrected.

"Then why not just date mike newton? He's as healthy as spinach"

Bella looked at Jacob with intensity in her eyes, "Because I don't want to be healthy If it means being away from Edward and you."

"Stay here with me," Jacob insisted.

"I can't. I have to go."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not tonight. I can't hurt him tonight. He was against me coming here at all."

There was a faint horn coming from outside. Bella sighed lightly. They quickly got dressed before Bella realized her shirt was torn to shreds.

"Shit Jake. My shirt," Bella said.

"Don't worry I'll have you covered," He said tossing a tee shirt in her direction.

"He'll notice the difference."

"We'll put your thinking cap on and come up with a lie," he said as they headed towards the door.

Jacob opened it and they stepped out. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled. "I'm going to smell like you forever."

Bella smiled lightly. "Goodnight Jacob."

She turned and headed towards the car. Bella could barely hold back the tears.

Jacob made me feel alive I hope it's worth it, Bella thought as she entered the car.

So I'm sorry….I know I have not updated in a while but I got wrapped up in more Bella and Jake goodness. P.s please don't hate me and Always Review

B.P.O.V

I got into the car without making eye contact. Edward leaned in to kiss me but I did not react. He sighed lightly and gripped the stiring wheel tightly.

"Do I have to kill him now or later?" he asked

I turned to him confused and hoping Jake was too far for him to hear his thoughts. Looking into Edwards eyes was not the same anymore. I don't know whether it was because he left me or because I had just lost my virginity to Jake but it just was not the same. I didn't want him to touch me and I could not bare the thought of him hurting Jake. Normally his comments had no impact on me but they did tonight.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know when something is wrong with you Bella. Did he hurt you? Why can't that stupid mutt get the hint that your mines?"

I felt a hint of frustration and a tad bit angry, "You don't own me."

"I didn't mean it like that bella," he began to plead.

I shook my head, "You did Edward. You meant it exactly how you said it. For the record Jake is not a stupid mutt he's one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. He loved me when you wouldn't and he was there for me when you disappeared."

"I'm grateful for that."

"No you are not. You're grateful that I took you back. You could careless that Jake was there for me."

"Why are you defending him Bella?"

Edward stared at me for a second and then turned his head to see Jake still standing in the doorway. He turned back to face me as the tears began to stream from my eyes. I was not crying because my heart was breaking. I was crying because I was breaking his heart. I really did care for Edward but every day I was falling out of love with him. While he was gone I started to realize the things in life that I really wanted and none of them he could give to me. With Edward I did not have a say in my life but with Jake I had a chance to live. I had a chance to make mistakes and I got to yell at him and be angry at him for being Jake.

I would never know the real Edward because he planned on keeping me human. I had to live out my life with him in caution instead of actually living. I wanted to be happy and I wanted to smile.

"It's over isn't it?" Edward asked

I nodded yes, "I can't do this anymore Edward. I can't wake up every day wondering if you'll be gone again because you're afraid. I can't dream about what I want my reality to consist of. I'm tired of being careful. I want to happy and at one in my life I was happy with you. But you'll never be able to give me what I need. You're just not good for me."

"And Jacob Black is?"

"I don't know but I'm allowed to be myself with him. I can make mistakes and I can watch him make mistakes to and we can grow together. Edward you're stuck in time. You're always going to be that way. I'm 18 I want to live and be free."

Edward sighed, "If this is what you want than I wish you well. I'll leave but Bella I won't be back after this."

"I want you to go. I want you to find a Vampire who you can love. Someone you can be yourself with and that will wait for you because I can't wait for you anymore. Life is too short."

I leaned in to hug him. Edward kissed my cheek lightly and whispered in my ear, "I'll always love you but I guess I have to let you go. You take care of yourself Bella."

"Don't worry about me. Goodbye Edward."

I got out of his car and headed back in Jakes direction. He had a grim smile on his face. That soon turned into the timeless smile I loved. Jake wrapped his arms around me. I heard Edwards car sped off in the back ground. I gazed up into Jake's eyes getting lost in them, not wanting to look away. I bit down on my bottom lip and sighed. My heart was doing jumping jacks in my chest. Jake placed his hand over it and inhaled.

"Is that for me?" he asked

I nodded yes.

"Bella I have to tell you something."

"Please don't tell me you want to just be friends. Jake please don't say those words because I…"

Jakes lips silenced mines. I sighed in relief as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself forward. His arms clenched around my waist as his tongue intertwined with mines. I had needed him to touch me. His flaming hot body against mines was taking my body to new heights. Jake pulled away slightly.

"Bella I have to tell you something."

"What is it Jake?"

"Well you're my Imprint. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really?" I said excitedly. "You imprinted on me?"

He nodded his head yes. "I have never felt more connected with one person in my life Bella. I've never felt anything like this before. When I see you everything gets brighter. Life seems better and everyone else fades. It's like you and I are the only people in this world and I ever want that feeling to go. You're my first, my only, my everything."

It was something about the way that Jake said I was everything that sent chills down my spine. There was a big crackle of thunder but I did not care. My lips crashed onto his with an urgent need. I had never felt like I needed someone more in my life. Jakes urge matched mines as his hands slipped down my waist and cupped my ass forcing my legs up as I wrapped them around his waist. The rain consumed us. We were soaking wet. I however was wet in more ways than one.

I heard a car approaching but tuned it out. I didn't care if someone saw us but that changed when I heard a deep voice and a throat clear. Jake put me down and I turned to see Billy and my dad standing behind us. Charlie was trying to wipe the smile off his face and I could have sworn I saw Billy wink at Jake.

"Bells I didn't expect to find you here."

"Yea we'll I came here to tell Jake I was still his friend."

"Well how did it got? You seem like you are still…um friends?" Charlie said with a noticeable humor in his voice.

"It went well dad."

"So I'm guessing we should have that talk again?" Charlie said flashing Jake the evil eye.

I held my head low in embarrassment, "Dad not now."

"Maybe a trip to the clinic as well," He mumbled.

Billy interrupted, "Charlie it's getting kind of late why don't you and Bella head home."

"Thanks for reminding me," he said heading towards the car.

Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I tried to resist now that we had an audience but it was hard. I guess Jake didn't care to much about the PDA.

"Stay with me."

"I can't. I'm sure Billy wouldn't want that neither would my dad."

"They'll get over it."

I sighed lightly, "I promise I'll be back in the morning Jake. It will only be a few hours," I smiled

"You say that now but wait until your alone tonight," he rolled his eyed.

I kissed his cheek lightly but jake took his hands and placed them on both sides of my face and his lips met mines. It was like a few seconds of bliss.

I heard Charlie in the back ground, "Bells come on. Jake will be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day," he mumbled.

"Okay I have to go now," I said him trying to fight the urge to stay.

"I love you Bella," Jake smiled. My smile.

"I love you too Jake. My Jake," I said before I headed to the car. Inside Charlie was grinning like he knew something that I didn't. I sighed knowing I would have to deal with this for a while until the reality of Jake and I sat in. even though I was not sure what that reality was yet.

We reached home and I head straight to bed. But once I got there it seemed cold. I couldn't sleep. I could not even lie down. I found myself gazing out of the window up at the moon. It was beautiful. I stood there just thinking and smiling to myself. Jake was right. I should have stayed with him. This was complete torture. I turned and headed back to bed changing out of my damp clothes. I put on my tiny boy shorts and remained shirtless in just my bra. I snugged under the covers and closed my eyes.

I jumped up as a rock pounded against my window. Slowly I headed in the window direction. Outside of it was Jake. I smiled brightly and opened it.

"Jake if Charlie catches you…"

Jake smiled my smile and climbed up the tree outside of my window. He reached his arm for mines and pulled me out of the window. I sat in front of him with my legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around mines. We gazed into each other eyes not saying anything just soaking in our presences. It felt good.

"Is it possible to love someone so much so sudden?"

"Anything is possible Bells. So I came here to ask you something. It completely slipped my mind earlier."

"what is it?"

"I know this is an understatement but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I blushed slightly and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, "I'd be honored. So I guess you're my boyfriend huh?"

"Looks like it bells."

My lips aligned with his softly. I could not believe how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. Jake, My Jake was the most wonderful guy in the world and I was lucky. That was the only way to explain this perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm not your boyfriend baby

B.P.O.V

I felt the coolness of my sheets and my eyes flashed open. I had not remembered falling asleep but being in Jakes arms made everything else feel artic. Rubbing my eyes I felt him lye down beside me. I sighed in relief and snuggled into his chest gripping for dear life. Jake chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I wished we could stay like this forever but now gazing out the window I could see the sky growing lighter with every passing second. Charlie did a routine check on me at around 7am and I could only imagine the horror on his face if he found Jake in my bed. He loved Jake but that could fade as quick as bell bottom jeans.  
"Bells," Jake whispered.  
I kept my eyes closed, "Yes?"  
"You're not going to change your mind about this are you? I mean I'm happy but…..you," he stuttered on his words. "You know I just want to be sure that this is what you want?"  
I looked up at him with heavy eyelids. The worry and frustration was written on his face, "I love you. I'm in love with you. I can tell that you're worried but you don't have to worry anymore."  
"It's just kind of hard to believe a little. But I love you too. I remember the first time we walked on the beach. It was just so natural and you were just so breathe taking. I loved you ever since that moment."  
My lips gently brushed against his I kissed him softly. It was sweet and pure. Being with Jake was as natural as breathing. I didn't have to pretend to be anyone else because he knew me. He knew me better than I have ever known myself but yet he loved me all the same. The way he looked at me was something I would never forget. I pulled away lightly, "You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You saved me from Edward and you saved me from myself."  
I rest my head onto his chest again and smiled. Life felt so great. I had never been so happy at any moment in my life. It was beginning to scare me a little.  
"Bells I have to leave soon."  
"Don't remind me," I murmured.  
"I'm going to see you soon right?" he asked  
"Of course. What are you doing today?" I asked  
"You," he laughed lightly.  
"You're not doing me today. You're doing me every day for e rest of my life," I said.  
My lips kissed the side of his neck. Jake sighed lightly, "Bells."  
"Jake," I sang mockingly into the curve of his neck.  
"You're going to get me murdered."  
I straddled his waist and gazed into his eyes, "I won't tell if you won't."  
"You are being so bad right now."  
"And I thought that was why you loved me," I joked.  
"It is kind of but I love life too and I'm not ready for mine to end," He said lifting off the bed still holding onto me.  
He walked over towards the window and I slid down off of him. Jakes arms were still wrapped around me.  
"I promise I'll be quite," I pleaded.  
"No you won't. Maybe you have not heard yourself Bella. It's a sexy version of the opera, "he said with that gorgeous smirk on his face.  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."  
He pulled me closer and rubbed his nose against mine. I could taste his breath on my tongue and that was so distracting.  
"Don't be mad. I'll let you sing Opera for me later."  
He kissed me one last time and disappeared through the window. I sighed lightly. There was a noise in the hallway. I rushed over to my bed and covered myself. Just like clockwork Charlie stuck his head in the door. I looked over in his direction.  
"Bells your awake?"  
"Yea dad. I could not sleep so I'm just awake thinking."  
Charlie entered. He wore his huge Navy blue robe that draped the floor and he had his coffee mug that read World's greatest dad on it. Yea he was a little full of himself but that is why I love him and exactly why I brought him that mug. He sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a very easy smile.  
"So what are you thinking about?" he asked before taking a sip  
"Life, love, and happiness you know all the girly stuff," I joked.  
"Great," he said sarcastically.  
I looked at him and then back at the wall. I knew where this conversation was going.  
"So you and Jake….are you um you know dating?" he asked  
I smiled lightly, "He's my boyfriend dad."  
Charlie nearly chocked in excitement, "Bells are you being serious with your old man?"  
I nodded yes, "Dad I love Jake and you were right we are perfect for one another."  
"I'm always right. So I guess the next step is to go to the clinic and get you some birth control."  
"Dad no…we are not talking about this. It's 7 am and besides mom got me birth control when I turned 13."  
"Bells you had sex at 13?" he asked placing his hand over his heart.  
"Dad no god no would you just stop please?"  
He nodded, "okay well I'm going to get ready for work. Can you handle a lonely Sunday without your old man?"  
"Sure dad. Be careful okay?"  
"Always am," he said as he closed the door.  
I curled up in a ball and rested my head against my pillow and slowly drifted. It was not until I heard the vibrations from my cellphone and the annoying ring tone that opened my eyes. Gazing over at the clock that read 2 pm I rolled over and grabbed the cell phone. I had two texts. One was from Angela who is my best friend. I forgot I promised to go to the drug store with her. She thinks that she may be pregnant which was a big shocker to me I mean who would have thought Ben was capable of that? I guess you really should not judge a book by its cover. I began to read her text  
Bells I will be at your house in 20 minutes. Be ready- Ange  
I sighed and got out of bed. I really did not want to go anywhere other than La push to be with Jake. But I was not going to abandon my friends again. The way I treated them was wrong when Edward left me and I was still making up for that. I made a vow to be there for them from then on out. Gazing back at my phone I smiled brightly as I read Jakes text.

I can't stop thinking of you or the way you smell. But I most definitely cannot wait to have you in my bed with me. I'm going to hang with the pack for a few hours but I promise you will have me to yourself later. I love you Bella see you at 6.-Jake  
God I love him so much, I thought to myself.  
I got dressed quickly just by throwing on some black jeans, my favorite Ramon's crop tee and leather jacket with matching boots. After a few seconds of gazing in the mirror I realized that this was as good as it was going to get. I heard a horn out front as I grabbed my cell and keys and bolted for the door.  
Inside the car Angela was a nervous wreck. She did not look like herself. She wore a huge grey sweat suit that swallowed her body. I could not contain the laughter as I she rolled her eyes and pulled off.  
"Bella what is so funny?"  
"Ange you look like you stepped out of Fat Albert's closet. Honey your waist is slimmer than mine."  
"No it's not Bella I'm getting huge. This morning I saw a stretch mark. I don't have stretch marks Bells," she said frantically.  
"Ange your sexually active now stretch marks happen. Maybe you should not pounce so hard," I said laughing lightly.  
She gazed over at me with curious eyes, "What do you know about Pouncing on anything Virgin Mary?"  
I grew silent. I forgot Angela did not know what I had been up to. Focusing my attention on the window I hoped she would change the subject but I knew that would never happen.  
"O my god," she yelled.  
I turned to her, "Watch the road Ange."  
"Fuck the road Bella you had sex. You had sex. Bella had sex," Angela sang.  
"Why don't you roll down your window and shout it to forks," I said sarcastically.  
"Awe bells don't be like that. You have to spill."  
"Nope," I said turning my nose up at her.  
"I promise I won't even look at Edward funny if you tell me."  
"Edward?" I asked "Oh right Edward."  
Angela got quiet but I felt her eyes burning a hole on the side of my face, "Watch the road Ange."  
"Bella you cheated on Edward?" she asked shocked  
"No god no I broke up with him."  
"Wait did I just hear you say that? Not miss I'm so alone and depressed for months when Edward left. I don't believe it. Well who is this guy? Do I know him?"  
"You know of him."  
She smiled lightly, "its Jacob isn't it?"  
"Why would you think it's him?" I asked trying to hide the blush I was currently undergoing  
"Because he's just a natural choice. I've been around him a few times Bella that boy is in love with you. Honestly I'm happy with your choice. I never want things to get back to the way it was when the Cullen's left town. No guy should have that much power over you. So how did Edward take it?"  
"I don't know. I just told the truth and we parted ways."  
"Do you think he'll just let you go? I mean just let you be happy with someone else?"  
"I do he always just wanted the best for me. I don't see why that would change now."  
We pulled into the parking lot and got out. I followed Angela and her lumpy sweat suite into the store. We reached the section where the Pregnancy test were and honestly we were like boys in the cosmetic section no matter how much we tried it was impossible to choose the right one. My attention shifted to condoms. There were so many to choose from. Did Jake and I really need to use condoms? The answer to that question was yes. I did not want to be in Angela's place next week. I picked up Magnum XL. Hopefully it was big enough to fit at least half of Jake's cock in it. I mean that boy had a huge one.  
"Bella you are supposed to help me out but instead you're picking out condoms. Smooth real smooth is Jake even that big Bella seriously."  
"You see the difference in my walk today so what do you think?" We laughed lightly and I returned to her side. We finally picked out clear blue and headed for the cash register.  
"Oh wait right here I need a drink."  
I made my way towards the back where the drinks were. I grabbed on and the next thing I knew about 20 cans came tumbling after. I began to pick them up and then I saw another pair of hands reach down to help me. After we were done I stood up to thank him, "Thank you so mu…" I broke off mid-sentence as I gazed into his big brown eyes. The strangers remind me of Jake. His skin was golden bronze and but his black hair hung wildly at shoulder length. He was shirtless and his muscles were ripped. He had moon tattoos on his right shoulder and his cargo pants hung as low as possible.  
I stood there in shock as his smile grew a little wider with curiosity. It took me a while to realize he had a friend with him. He was similar looking but shorter and his hair was a sandy brown color.  
"Are you okay?" he asked  
He had a thick accent but I could not make out exactly where it was from.  
"Yea umm I'm fine it's just you remind me of someone. Hi I'm Bella," I said extending my hand. "Thank you for helping me.  
"What can I say I see a pretty girl in distress and I help. I'm Caleb and this is my cousin Kale."  
"It's nice to meet you both. Are you new in town? I haven't seen you before."  
"Yea we just moved here to forks actually. I'm not really enjoying that rain too much. So Bella who do I remind you of?" he asked curiously  
"My boyfriend Jake you look like you could be brothers."  
"Well I'm not your boyfriend sorry to disappoint you."  
"It's alright. I'm not really disappointed," I said smiling lightly in a friendly gesture.  
"Well Bella I guess I'll be seeing you around," he said smiling.  
"I guess you will. It's was nice meeting you both."  
I walked away slapping myself mentally. Why did I feel as if I had done something wrong? Maybe I did think he was cute but only because he looked like Jake. I kept repeating that in my head hopefully I would convince myself of that.


	3. Chapter 3 False alarm

B.P.O.V  
I waited impatiently in Angela's room while she took forever in the bathroom. I was growing more impatient as the long hand grew closer and closer to twelve which meant 6 o clock was approaching. If she took any longer I was going to ditch her and head down to La push. I missed Jake so much I could barely breathe. I wanted to feel the heat on his skin on mine and the feel of his lips against mine.  
Angela entered the room with a grim smile on her face. She tossed the stick onto the floor and sighed, "False alarm."  
"Oh no I was seriously thinking of baby names in my head already for my god child."  
"There will be none of that Isabella Swan. I am so happy. I could only imagine the look on my parents face when they realized my chances of going away to college were crushed."  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going away at all. I think I'll stay here and get knocked up and hopefully marry," I joked.  
"Bella you can barely walk straight let alone take care of a child. Why are we having this conversation anyway children are so far ahead of our time."  
"Okay so now that this is over can you drive me to La push?" I asked  
Angela smiled lightly and nodded. I grabbed my Jacket and headed towards the door. When we reached outside I pause in shock. Edward was standing outside. I felt a little happy to see him but I was suddenly worried why he had come here. We had said our goodbyes and if he was here to try to convience me otherwise than that would be a moot point.  
"Hey Angela I think I'm going to talk to Edward for a minute."  
She raised one eyebrow, "Sure. I'll be inside if you need me," she said before disappearing behind the door. I walked slowly towards him, "How did you know where I was?"  
He smiled that half crooked smile that use to take my breath away, "The same way I always know where to find you Bella."  
"Okay so I guess the only question I have now is what are you doing here?"  
"Bella you need to come with me."  
"No. I'm going to see Jake."  
"I can't let you do that Bella."  
I was growing frustrated and impatient, "Why the hell would you think that you have a say in that? I broke up with you."  
"You and I both know that but this is not about us. Bella Jake and his entire pack is endanger and I'm not going to allow you to be hurt."  
"Jake is endanger?" I asked nearly panicing "Take me to him please."  
"Bella he's not hurt now but it's coming and it's going to happen quickly."  
"Edward what the hell are you talking about? Could you just tell me what is going on?"  
"Come with me back to my house and I promise to tell you everything."  
I sighed and glanced back at Angela's house. I wanted so badly to tell Edward no and to go to La push and be with my Jake but his safety was more important. If Edward knew truly knew something bad was about to happen than it was my job to find out and to protect the one I loved most. Maybe this was some little plan to win me back but there was one thing I knew about Edward, he would never force anything. I believed he wanted to protect me but the only way to save me was to protect Jake as well.  
"Fine but for one hour only and if things get weird you need to bring me back."  
"Anything you wish."  
Edward grabbed my hand and we disappeared into the damp and very dark trees.  
J.P.O.V  
"So where is your girlfriend?" Leah asked as she played with the tools in my tool box. I snatched them from her hands, "No touching the tools Leah. Don't you have something better to do anyway?"  
She shook her head no. Of course she did. Leah had many friends and endless options of where she could spend her Sunday afternoon but instead she chose to prance around my garage in low ride jeans and a barely there tank top. Leah is a little fond of me okay maybe I'm lying she is way past fond of me. We made out once as a dare and ever since then I could not get her to leave me alone. It was weird. I had to hear her perverted thoughts and everyone thought it was funny.  
I slid my body flat under the hood of my car hoping that Bella would come to my rescue and fast.  
"Jake can I ask you a question?"  
"If I say no you're still going to ask so just go ahead."  
"Why do you Love Bella? I mean she's a cute girl but she's average. You however are like the quarterback meets the guy next door. Everywhere you go girls fall at your feet but you chose to be with Bella, the girl who trips over her own shoe laces, the girl who shitted on you numerous of times to be with a bloodsucker. I just don't get it. She's not the right kind of girl for you."  
I growled at the pit of my throat as I rolled my body out from under the car. I stood to my feet and looked her straight in the eye. But Leah did not flinch. She was just too cocky for that. It would take a hell of a lot to put fear in her heart.  
"I love Bella because I love her. You don't need an explanation and I don't owe you one either. I'm guessing you think that a girl like you would suit me more right? A girl with so much class that she walks around with jeans that can barely cover her ass. A girl who looks down on everyone and a girl who is intimidated by anyone who is remotely happy. I think I'll pass on your offer Leah. I plan on being with Bella and if I weren't I would at least look for a girl who has morals and goals."  
"I have morals and goals."  
"I don't consider buying a new hand bag a goal and always bitching about something is definitely not a moral."  
She rolled her eyes, "Bella was supposed to be here at 6. It is now 7:30."  
I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. There were no missed calls or texts from her. I sent her a text. Maybe she had fallen asleep or something."  
Sitting my phone back down I headed back towards the car to finish working. Leah however had finally gotten her things and headed towards the door, "My car needs a tune up. I'll bring it by tomorrow."  
"Sure you will," I murmured as I watched her turn away and leave.  
B.P.O.V  
I sat as still as possible as Edward drove me to La push. There was a weak feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was going to look horrible in Jakes eyes. I mean Edward dropping me off is probably going to scare the shit out of him. But he had nothing to worry about. The roles were reversing. Edward was becoming friendlier and Jake was my lover and boyfriend. Nothing was going to change that now.  
"I don't understand why another pack would want to take over Jakes territory. Can't they just share the rez?"  
"I don't know Bella but there are not only good werewolves out here. Everyone is not as modest and trustworthy as the werewolves you know. We know the stories about werewolves and the cold ones but maybe Jake knows other stories about Werewolves. Listen I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Could you please call or email me regularly or something? I know it would not be best if we hang out. Jacob would not like that but I just need to make sure you're alive and well."  
I smiled lightly, "Sure I think Jake could hand a call every now and then. I'll talk to him about the new wolves but in the meantime try not to stress. I'm glad you came to me instead of not telling me at all."  
"Well I had to. It is not my complete job to protect you anymore and since I can't talk to Jacob directly you're the medium."  
Edwards's car came to a halt. I removed my seatbelt, "Well good night Edward."  
"Goodnight," He said kissing my cheek lightly.  
I got out of the car to see Jake sitting on the steps. I could not read his facial expression as I got near.  
"Hey Jake," I smiled.  
He looked up at me with cold eyes and sighed, "He crossed the treaty line. I should kill him right now."  
I tried to grab his hand but he pulled away.  
"Jake…"  
"I can't believe your two hours late because you were with Cullen."  
"You don't understand Jake…"  
"I don't think you understand Bella. I don't want you anywhere near him. He makes my skin crawl. The thought of him touching you makes my blood boil. He kissed you I saw it I should rip his lips off."  
"Jacob stop it and listen to me for a second please."  
He stood to his feet and grabbed my wrists pulling me closer to him, "Bella you stink."  
I pulled away, "Shut up god. I'm trying to tell you something."  
"Tell me later," He said as his lips found mine.  
I tried to break free but after a few seconds I caved. I was craving him all-day and now that I finally had him I was not going to waste most of it talking. We could talk later. I snaked his neck fisting his hair in my palms. I moaned into his mouth as the pleasure of finally having him close to me took over. Jakes hands cupped my ass tightly. I chuckled lightly before he pulled away. I kept my eyes shut.  
"Bella," he said as he moved my hand down his abs and began rubbing it repeatedly on his harden member.  
I bit my lip harshly as my middle began to pool at the feel of him.  
"Bells we have to do it like now before I combust."  
I laughed lightly and placed my arms on his shoulders, "Where is Billy?"  
"Inside watching Television you have to be quite. Do you think you could do that?" he asked nibbling onto my ear.  
"Umm…yeah," I moaned slightly.  
Jake grabbed my hand and led me inside. Billy looked up from the TV when the door shut. He raised one eyebrow and smiled lightly. I wondered if he could see how fluster I was. I could barely say Hello to him. I didn't want to stop and have a conversation and honestly I was scared as hell to even do this with him under the same roof but if I didn't I felt as if I would die physically and mentally.  
"Hey…Billy."  
"Oh hi Bella what brings you by at this hour?"  
"I missed Jake," I said lightly. Oh yea and I came to fuck him senseless.  
"Isn't that cute I remember when I first met Jakes mother. She was like a rose," he began.  
I screamed to myself and squeezed Jakes hand.  
"As much as I would love to hear this story I need to relieve myself in the restroom."  
Jake laughed hysterically and I realized that relieved could have meant more than one thing. But no matter what I needed relief.  
I trailed down the hallway to the restroom which was right next his room. Before I could reach the door Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room. I slip backwards until I reached the top of the bed. I watched him close and lock the door. He turned the Television on which was annoying but there really was no choice. We had to at least pretend to be doing something other than what we were doing. He jumped onto the bed and grabbed both my legs sliding me down some until we were aligned perfectly.  
"Oh wait I got you something," I said reaching for my jacket.  
"You got me a gift? You shouldn't have"  
"It was nothing really," I said as I placed the box on my abdomen.  
He stared at the box for a second and smiled, "Condoms?"  
"Yea I think that maybe we should use them unless you want to be a papa."  
"Magnum XL huh? Am I really that big?"  
I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around him. His lips crashed onto mines with need as his hands caressed my body exploring every place there was to touch and feel. I loved being with him like this. When we were together it was like nothing or no one could touch us. I belonged to him and he belonged to me always and forever. The whole wolf pack thing had rattled my brain a little but that would have to wait until my own desires were fulfilled.


	4. Chapter 4Paranoid

B.P.O.V  
Cloud nine was the only way to describe this feeling. It was like watching the world collapse around you. You simply can't breathe and there is nothing just you and the person standing in front of you. Both of you are floating on air hand and hand only existing to each other and no one else. I closed my eyes and gasped for air as Jake's finger tips moved slowly down stomach until they were right at the place that was screaming to be touched. I could barely keep still as a flood of passion and pain spread quickly throughout my entire body taking me limb by limb.  
"Bella," Jake whispered. "Remember you have to be quiet. Billy has heightened hearing."  
Before I could agree two fingers slipped right into me as deep as they could go. Jake pushed harder and I felt my juices gushing from me as my legs began to buckle a little. Where did he learn to this kind of stuff? We were not exactly experienced enough for me to feel like this but maybe Jake was just a natural lover after all the boy just screamed sex. My thoughts were interrupted when his lips found my ear licking the outer rim before whispering, "Open your eyes."  
I really did not want to. I was starting to feel a little embarrassed for some reason. I thought I would open my eyes and see Jake laughing at me. But when I did open my eyes I saw the look on his face. He looked the same way I was feeling. The lust was flooding through him but I could also see the love and desire just to be with me, next to me, inside of me. His fingers continued to move quickly as he stared down at me licking his lips and piercing my soul. I felt my pussy clench tightly around his fingers as my orgasm took over. Jakes lips crashed onto mine as the moans that I was working so hard to control escaped my lips and he caught them in his throat.  
After a few seconds my mind and body grew conscious again as he smiled at me. I just sighed, completely flustered and blown away by him. The embarrassment began to fade and just like my virginity it was long gone.  
"How do you feel?" he whispered  
"Like a million bucks."  
Jake laughed lightly as he positioned himself in-between my legs. He grabbed a condom and snatched the rapper off with his teeth which was so damn hot by the way. He placed it in my hand and said, "You do it," with a smirk.  
I slid my fingers down his abs and slid the condom on which by the way did not fit. I looked and was completely stunned. Was it possiable that he grew more since the last time we were together? Hell there pretty much was no point as I slid it right back off and tossed it. Jake shrugged and then smiled.  
"That's not funny. Now what?" I asked  
"We could always stop bells if your uncomfortable," he said with a sad face.  
My brain completely stopped working and pussy screamed "fuck it" I wrapped my arms around his waist pushing his body closer to mine. The tip of him was right at my wet center. I placed my hand over my mouth because I had a feeling I could not keep it closed any longer. Jake moved slowly at first but no matter how slow he moved I felt every minute of it. It was the best pain in the world. I didn't want him to stop. I just wanted him to go deeper and he did. He went deeper than I could have imagined. I bit down on my finger tips and closed my eyes tightly. Jake leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'm sorry bells if I'm hurting you."  
I whispered low as possible due to my panting and Billy screaming at the tv in the living room, "I'm…nnnooot hurt. I would loveeee to scream."  
It took everything in my to say those words without screaming Jakes name. He smiled and pressed harder moving faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly as my hips met his thrusts sending me completely over the edge. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly gripping for dear life. I bit down onto his shoulder so hard that he moaned a bit. I felt his dick throbbing inside of me and I wanted so badly to tell him to pull out but I just couldn't. For some reason I needed to feel him inside of me and before I knew it he came and boy did he come hard.  
Jake collapsed onto my chest and suddenly I felt his teeth clench tightly onto my neck. It hurt like hell at first but them his tongue began to work wonders.  
"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly  
"If I'm going to be sporting a passion mark on my shoulder than you are sporting on your neck."  
We cuddled for a second until I heard Billy call Jake. Jake got up, slipped on his shorts, and exited the room closing the door behind him. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.  
I had not realized how long I slept until I felt Jake's lips on my ear whispering for me to wake up.  
"5 more minutes," I whined.  
"Bells I have to get you home. You have school tomorrow."  
"What time is it?" I asked  
"It's 12 o clock."  
Now I was awake. I jumped up from the bed like a ninja. Charlie was going to send me to boarding school and shoot Jake. Damn it. I should have reminded myself about my school night curfew. I got dressed quickly. We reached outside and I felt his warm arms wrap themselves around me pulling my close to him. I really did not want to go home any more than he wanted me too.  
"I love you," I said kissing him softly.  
Jake smirked, "Why?"  
"Are you seriously asking that question?"  
"Yea I want to know why you love me Bells."  
I sighed and bit down on my lip, "Well I think you are sweet, funny, compassionate, and you do things to me that you could never imagine. I love the way you walk, talk, smell, taste, I even love when you piss me off beyond limits. When I'm away from you I can barely stand or think but when I do think all I'm thinking of is getting back to you and being wrapped in your arms. There is that a good enough answer because if it's not at least you know the truth."  
Jake smiled my smile and pulled me closer to him with his lips just moments away from mine, "You said I do things to you that I could never imagine, well like what?"  
I sighed. If I did not quit while I was ahead I was going to be punished until I die.  
"You already know what you are capable of doing to me," I smiled. "But if you don't get me home and soon we will have to have Skype sex from now on."  
We both laughed and proceeded towards the car. The ride was quiet and all I kept thinking of was sex. My mind was growing dirtier by the second. I wanted to have sex again and I didn't care of any consequences. Jake must have sensed my discomfort and placed one hand on my knee. I crossed my leg over his hand trying to push it further up. Jake chuckled, "Bella what are you doing?" he asked  
"Losing my mind here Jake," I said frustrated.  
"Don't worry I'll have you home in 2 minutes."  
"I'm not worried about that right now," I said.  
Jake grew quiet for a moment and I guessed he was trying to figure out what I meant. But in a second he pulled the car over. I gazed at him confused, "Wait what are you doing Jake? My house is a block up," I pleaded as he took a hold of me placing me on his lap. I felt his cock stiffen.  
"Bells come on."  
"What if someone sees?" I asked  
"No one is out here this time a night."  
Jakes lips crashed onto mine and silenced my complaints. The only thing I felt now was a burning desire. He reclined the chair so that it was easier for me to remove my pants. But before I could I saw something in the view. My eyes narrowed to the figure in the middle of the road.  
"Jake," I whispered.  
"Bells come on honey we don't have all night."  
"No Jake someone is watching us," I said.  
"No one is watching us. Your being paranoid Bella."  
"Well if I'm so damn paranoid why don't you explain to me what that is?" I asked pointing above his head.  
Jake sat up and turned his attention around. His eyes narrowed. I felt fear flood through me as the figure began to charge at us in full speed. Neither one of us had much of a reaction but in an instant Jake phased and the last thing I remember was hitting the ice cold ground with a huge impact before the darkness took over just like that.


	5. Chapter 5 The truth and the lie

B.P.O.V  
The trouble with love is that no matter how much you try to keep it together somehow things manage to fall apart. Someone gets hurt. Someone always get hurt and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. Love is always good when everything is great but when complications hit you hard it tears you up. It leaves scars that will always show. Those scars will last a lifetime. A lifetime of pain and heartache will always remain when the person who you love the most hurts you. You can't forget it and they can't take it back. Love changes everything.  
"Bells…please baby please wake up. It's been a week," I heard Charlie whisper to me.  
I did not want to wake up. Death would have been better. The pain was burning every limb on my body that I wanted to scream. I could feel the countless stiches on my neck and shoulders but that was not what was hurting me the most. My heart was in pain. The events that lead to this occurred to me but I kept my eyes closed. Jake was responsible for what happened to me. Something was coming at us with full force but it didn't touch me it was Jake. I knew that he could not control it but it didn't stop the thoughts of did he even try. Couldn't he had warned me like he always did?  
I wished he had but he didn't and now my mind, body, and spirit was suffering. I didn't want to be afraid of him but that was changing. The next time it could be worse. One of the reason's I broke things off with Edward was because Jake helped me realize how much I loved life. I wanted to be alive. I needed to be but lying on a hospital bed, afraid to open your eyes because of what I might see was scaring the hell out of me. He didn't do it intentionally but he hurt me.  
I opened my eyes slowly to see Charlie hovering over me. The tears began to gush from his eyes as he reached for my hand squeezing it tightly. I tried to smile but I couldn't and I did not want to force it.  
"Bells oh honey are you alright?" he asked searching my face for any sign of panic  
I gulped hard as I thought of a answer to the question. Physically I was alright except fro the pain but mentally I was crushed. Jake was everything I never wanted and I loved him but I was suddenly afraid to be around him. I knew that I could not tell Charlie the truth. The truth was beyond belief. Plus he would have a heart attack if he knew what Jake and I were doing before that.  
"I'm okay dad I guess. My body hurts really bad dad. What happened?" I asked  
"Bells you don't remember?" he asked  
I shook my head no, "Dad I don't remember. What happened?" I lied  
"You an Jake were in a hit and run car accident. If it were not for Caleb and his brother you both would have died bells. When they found you bells you had lost a lot of blood. Jacob needed a blood transfusion. Bells he slipped into a comma."  
The tears ran down my face as Charlie continued. My heart felt like it was being crushed. There was no car accident. I knew that but Charlie didn't. Something awful had happened and I needed to know what. But at that moment what happened did not matter. Jacob was hurt. Something or someone had did this to him.  
"Dad I need to see him," I said. "I have to see him."  
"Bells your in a lot of pain," Charlie pleaded.  
I sat up in the bed. The pain kicked in over drive as I bit down onto my bottom lip. Charlie rubbed my shoulder lightly and sighed, "Bells your in pain honey. Why don't you lay down? I know that you love Jake but you have to think of your condition."  
"Dad please he need me to be there. I need to be by his side even it I can't stand there."  
There was a light knock on the door. Charlie yelled come in and I nearly had a heart attack. It was the guy from the pharmacy where Angela and I had gotten her pregnecy test. He wore a welcoming smile as he took a step forward. I parted my lips to ask him what the hell was he doing here but Charlie spoke before I did.  
"Bells this is you and jakes guardian angel. Caleb is our new neighbor. He was on his way home from his late shift when he came across you and Jake."  
I shifted my attention between the two of them and then rolled my eyes, "How do you know he's not responsible for this?" I asked  
Charlies smile turned into a frown, "Bella don't be rude and because he called me, the sherrif. I highly doubt a person he nearly killed two people would call for help. You should be thanking him bells. He saved your life."  
"Thanks you but dad I need to see Jake."  
Caleb smiled lightly, "I could carry you down to his room. The doctor said you should remain off of your feet for a while."  
I thought about it for a second. I really did want to see Jake but I did remember my initial reaction to Caleb the first time we met. Being that close to him was not the nest idea but I was desprate. Jake needed a support system to help him through this.  
"thank you so much. Dad is that alright."  
"Yea sure."  
Caleb lifted me bridal style and carried my down the hallway. His body was hot. He was not as hot as Jake but his tempture was a lot warmer than mine. His grip got tighter and I flenched in pain. Caleb turned his attention me and sighed, "I'm sorry Isabella."  
"Bella," I corrected him. "I like being called Bella."  
He smiled lightly baring all of his perfectly aligned teeth. I felt my cheeks burn a little as I realized I was blushing. How could I do that? Why would I do that? Caleb reached the elevator and stood patiently. I was growing completely impatient.  
"So Caleb what kind of work do you do that have you out all hours of the night?" I asked suspiciously  
He smirked and bit down on his bottom lip. I just stared at his lips and how moist they were as I waited for him to answer.  
"Well I'm a truck driver."  
"Oh," I said. "Caleb the truck driver."  
He laughed lightly, "What does that supposed to mean?" he asked  
I shugged my shoulders, "Oh nothing it's just I thought your profession would have been something on the physical side being that your in tip top shape."  
"I played sports up until I turned 19. I guess the shape stuck with me since then."  
"How old are you?" I asked  
"I'm 21."  
The elevator door opened and he stepped inside. I pushed the thoughts of his lips towards the back of my dirty mind.  
"Can I ask you a question?" he asked  
"You can ask me anything but I can't guarantee an answer," I smiled.  
He cleared his throat, "What about the wounds?"  
"What wounds?" I asked  
"You haven't looked at your body yet have you?"  
"I'm dreading it really."  
"It looks like you were mauled by a bear or something on your upper body. When I found you I was crying. I could not believe someone could leave such a beautiful person like that and not feel any remorse for her. I knew who you were there was no way I could forget you and seeing you like that was heartbreaking. I know we said we would see each other around but that was the last way I wanted to see you."  
I should have just kept my mouth closed and said thank you but I had to ask the dumbest question in the world, "Did you just say I was beautiful?"  
Caleb turned to me. I did not like the eye contact. It was filled with too much passion so I looked away.  
"Yea I mean you are. Sorry if I'm over stepping any boundaries. I know that Jacob is your boyfriend. I am certainly not trying to disrespect your relationship."  
"Don't worry about it no disrespect taken but thank you for finding us and thank you for saying I'm beautiful," I smiled as I turned my attention back to him.  
Caleb smiled lightly as we stepped off the elevator. We trailed off down the hallway until we reached Jacob room. We entered and I was startled by the view. Jake was not in a comma. He was sitting up in the bed with a wiry look on his face. He sighed and inhaled as he saw me. I could only imagine what I looked like. I could also tell he was pissed at seeing me in another man's arms. The fact that Caleb was beyond hot did not help that situation either. We stood in the archway of the door. Looking into his eyes I didn't see him. I saw a wolf. I could still hear the growls and the pain was tormenting me. I was afraid to be hurt again and I did not wish to be next to him in my state.  
"Bells," he said as the tears began to fill his eyes.  
"I'm happy you are alright Jake," I said.  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
I shook my head no, "I'm not but I'll be fine."  
"Who Is he?"  
"This is Caleb. He found us after the car crash."  
"Hey thanks man," Jake said. "Can I talk to Bella alone?"  
"Sure," Caleb said as he began moving forward  
I clenched down onto his arm and yelled, "No. Jake we can talk later. Caleb take me back to my room please."  
I could see the pain and agony in Jake's eyes as he sat up on the bed, "Bells please."  
"Jake I can't I'm hurt and I don't want to….I mean I don't want you too…Jake I'm afraid I'm sorry but I can't."  
"Bella what are you afraid of?" he said reaching out to me "It's me. I'm your Jake remember?"  
"I remember. I remember everything and that's the problem. I'm sorry Jacob I really am but I need time to heal in more way than one. I just need a little space."  
"Your not saying goodbye to me Bella."  
"I'm not trying to say goodbye Jake. I just need you to understand that I'm hurt. I can't talk about this the way I want to so it's best that I go back to my room."  
I heard Billy's voice behind us. He appeared in the room but he would not look at me. I guessed my physical state was too much to bare. He knew that Jake had been too close when he phased.  
I said goodbye again before we left. I did not want to hurt Jake or cause him any pain but this was not about him or what was best for him. I was thinking about Bella for a change and I knew that I needed to think something through. As much as I wanted to just play bonnie and Clyde and figure out what happened to us I could not do that now. If I was ever going to decided what was best for me I needed to be alone. I needed time to heal on my own. That would be hard to do but I had to be strong after all that has happened.  
When we reached my room Charlie was still there. I told him Jake was conscious now and he decided to go see him.  
The rest of the day was a blur. I talked to Renee on the phone for hours. Angela came to see me along with everyone else. Emily, Sam, quil, and Embry stopped by before seeing Jake. I wanted to talk to them about what Edward had said but Caleb was still present. It did not bother me that he stayed here with me all week even through he knew little about me.  
It felt good to have someone to talk to. I could not talk to Jake because I was not ready and talking to Caleb was so eye opening I was enjoying having a conversation with him and Charlie that was until there was another knock at the door. Edward appeared and just like that the fear came back. I gulped back some air as he greeted Charlie and his attention flashed towards Caleb and then me.  
"Bella love," he said as the pain spoke through his eyes. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. Are you alright?" he asked  
"I could be better or It could have been worse."  
He smiled lightly, "We need to talk Bella. Do you remember the last time we spoke?"  
"Yea and I did not get to tell him yet sorry."  
"Well now seems like a good time," he suggested.  
"Bells what's going on here?" Charlie asked confused  
"It's nothing important I promise dad," I lied.  
Edward turned to Charlie and sighed, "There was no car accident Charlie. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened to Jacob and Bella."  
Charlie's eyes grew wide as he stood from his chair, "You were not there son."  
"I was there. I was watching over Bella like I always do. Charlie I can't tell you what happened without telling you the truth about everything. Everything you have ever known is about to shatter."  
I held my hand at my heart as I shifted forward, "Edward," I hissed. "Charlie and Caleb don't need to know."  
"Bells what are you keeping from me?" Charlie asked  
"I should go," Caleb said heading for the door.  
Edward used vampire speed to block it. He clenched down on his teeth as a growl ruptured from his throat, "I don't think so Caleb Gupta. Your going to stick around for this story."

"Edward think of what you are doing?"

"I have and it's the only way. I'm sorry love but it's time for the truth."


End file.
